staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Stycznia 2005
TVP 1 06:25 Cny język Polaków; odc. 1; film dokumentalny 07:00 Transmisja Mszy św. z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie-Łagiewnikach 07:55 Domisie; program dla dzieci 08:25 Archiwum Zack'a; odc.41-Czarodziej Merlin; (Zack Files) 08:50 Co i jak (TV); - Konie; serial popularno-naukowy dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:15 Cybermysz; odc.9 09:45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; odc.185 09:55 Teleranek; program dla dzieci 10:25 Zaczarowany pociąg; odc.1 10:50 Kuchnia z Okrasą; -Magiczne warzywa; magazyn kulinarny 11:20 Summa zdarzeń według Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn (w tym o godz. 12.00 Anioł Pański ) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Tydzień; magazyn 13:35 Studio sport; Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich; - Kulm 15:50 Od przedszkola do Opola; - piosenki Czesława Niemena; program rozrywkowy 16:25 Niebezpieczni mieszkańcy Australii cz. 1 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Lokatorzy; - Anatomia plotki; serial komediowy TVP stereo 17:50 Kochamy polskie komedie; teleturniej (stereo) 18:20 Magia Davida Copperfielda 18:45 DTV J. Fedorowicza; program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 19:00 Wieczorynka; Pszczółka Maja; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:57 Pogoda 20:10 Zakochana Jedynka; Scarlett; cz. 2; Scarlett; 1994 serial prod.USA /za zgodą rodziców/ 21:45 XXII Lidzbarskie Biesiady Humoru i Satyry - Marian Opania 22:05 Sportowa niedziela 22:20 Rajd Dakar 2005 - kronika 22:25 Losowanie audiotele 22:35 Uczta kinomana; Tańczący z wilkami cz.1; (Dances with Wolves) 00:30 Uczta kinomana; Tańczący z wilkami - cz.II; (Dances with Wolves) 02:25 MŚ w snowboardzie - Whistler - kronika 02:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:55 Słowo na niedzielę; niesłyszących 07:00 Film dla niesłyszących; Tygrysy Europy; odc. 15 - Polowanie na lisa; serial TVP 07:40 M jak miłość; odc. 288; serial TVP stereo 08:30 10 lat mniej; odc. 2; film dok. prod. angielskiej 08:55 Poranek muzyczny; Camerata; magazyn muzyczny 09:30 Poranek muzyczny; Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 09:50 Smak Europy; reportaż 10:00 Animals 10:20 Smak Europy; reportaż 10:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Miesiąc z National Geographic; Denali - śmierć albo życie; (Life or death on Denali); 2004 film dokumentalny prod. USA; reż: Michael Davie 11:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; magazyn 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe; Zwariowany weekend; (Le petit baigneur); 1967 komedia prod.francuskiej (90'); reż: Robert Dhery; wyk: Louis de Funes, Robert Dhery, Colette Brosset 13:40 Smak Europy; reportaż 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 644 - Kacper, nie podchodź!; telenowela TVP 15:00 Szansa na sukces; Czarno-czarni; program rozrywkowy (STEREO) 16:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.201; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński 17:00 Zosia i Jakub-miłość na dobre i na złe-reportaż 17:30 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju; program kabaretowy 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 7 dni świat; program publicystyczny 19:00 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; -Jan Machulski 19:30 Żona dla Amerykanina; 2004 film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 20:00 Panorama flesz 20:05 Europa da się lubić...; - Europa zapracowana; talk show stereo 21:00 Kulisy - Europa da się lubić 21:10 Tajne akcje C.I.A.; (The Agency); 2003 serial sensacyjny prod. USA zgodą rodziców 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:29 Pogoda 22:35 Studio Teatralne Dwójki; Geza - Dzieciak 00:00 Ogród sztuk; Nostalgia; program Kamili Dreckiej 00:25 Akcja pod Arsenałem; 1977 dramat prod. polskiej (94'); reż: Jan Łomnicki; wyk: Cezary Morawski, Mirosław Konarowski, Ryszard Gajewski, Magdalena Wołłejko, Jan Englert 02:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 07:00 KASZTANIAKI 07:10 LIS LEON 07:20 KSIĄŻKA DLA MALUCHA 07:30 KURIER 07:45 TELEWIZYJNY KURIER WARSZAWSKI 08:00 WIERZĘ, WĄTPIĘ, SZUKAM 08:25 POGODA dla WARSZAWY i MAZOWSZA 08:30 KURIER 08:45 WuWuA (powt.) 09:00 TELEPLOTKI 09:30 KURIER 09:45 BILANS TRÓJKI 10:30 KURIER 10:35 CÓRKI Mc LEODA odc. 2/22 11:30 KURIER 11:45 WŁADZA 12:10 EUROTEL 12:30 KURIER 12:45 KULTURALNY WYWIAD 13:00 MSZA ŚWIĘTA 14:00 WARSZAWSKI TYDZIEŃ 14:15 MÓJ PIES I INNE ZWIERZAKI 14:30 KURIER 14:35 OPERACJA WARSZAWSKA 1945 15:00 TAM TAM 15:30 KURIER 15:45 DZIEJE WARSZAWY 15:55 MUZYKA NA ŻYWO-Jacek Wroński 16:15 WIADOMOŚCI KURIERA 16:20 5 minut o ... 16:30 KURIER 16:45 MŁODZIEŻ KONTRA 17:30 KURIER 17:35 TELEPLOTKI 18:00 TELEWIZYJNY KURIER WARSZAWSKI 18:15 KOŚCIÓŁ I ŚWIAT 18:30 KURIER 18:35 REGIONY KULTURY 18:50 ELISA Z RIVOMBROSY odc. 24/26 - za zgodą rodziców 19:50 TORELL BASKET LIGA: AZS Gorzów – CCC Polkowice 20:30 KURIER 20:45 STUDIO POGODA 20:55 OD NIEDZIELI DO NIEDZIELI 21:20 KSIĄŻKA TYGODNIA 21:30 KURIER 21:45 WIADOMOŚCI KURIERA 21:55 WIADOMOŚCI SPORTOWE 22:00 WARSZAWSKI TYDZIEŃ 22:20 KOŚCIÓŁ I ŚWIAT (powt.) 22:30 KURIER 22:50 STUDIO POGODA 22:55 KURIER SPORTOWY 23:15 NIEZNANE KTASTROFY 23:45 KONOPIELKA - dla dorosłych 01:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Exclusive – magazyn reporterów 6.15 Pierwsza miłość (4) – serial obyczajowy 7.00 Jesteśmy – program religijny 7.30 Było sobie życie – serial animowany 8.00 Beyblade – latające dyski – serial animowany 8.30 Pokémon – serial animowany 9.00 Hugo – program dla dzieci 9.30 Skrywana tajemnica – dramat psychologiczny, USA 2000 11.15 Tygrys – komedia, USA 1997 12.50 Debiutant roku – komedia, USA 1993 14.45 Gwiazdy i rozjazdy – program rozrywkowy 15.30 Fundacja Polsat – program publicystyczny 15.45 Wydarzenia – wiadomości 16.00 Pierwsza miłość (21, 22, 23) – serial obyczajowy 18.15 Daleko od noszy (19): Pogromca wampirów – serial komediowy 18.45 Wydarzenia – wiadomości 19.15 Pasadena (4) – serial obyczajowy 20.15 Kabareton – program rozrywkowy 21.15 Strażnik Teksasu (14) – serial sensacyjny 21.30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie serialu) 22.20 Kuba Wojewódzki – talk show. 23.20 Nasze dzieci: Pornografia – talk show 0.20 Z Archiwum X – thriller, USA 1998 2.30 Magazyn sportowy 4.20 Muzyka na bis TVN 5.50 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 6.10 Telesklep 7.50 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo – serial animowany 9.05 Nasza paczka – film obyczajowy, USA 1985 10.40 Sezon rezerwowych – komedia, USA 2000 12.45 Chwila prawdy – program rozrywkowy 13.50 Co za tydzień – magazyn 14.15 Wiedźmy – film przygodowy, USA 1990 16.00 13 posterunek II (3) – serial komediowy, Polska 2000 16.35 Zielone drzwi – program publicystyczny 17.05 Ciao Darwin: Grubi kontra chudzi – program rozrywkowy 18.00 Kryminalni (2): Wspólnicy – serial kryminalny, Polska 2004 19.00 Fakty 19.40 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 20.00 Mamy cię! – program rozrywkowy 21.15 Najsztub pyta – talk show 21.45 Pod napięciem – talk show 22.15 Superwizjer – magazyn 22.45 Nie do wiary – magazyn 23.15 Wszystko o Miriam – program rozrywkowy 0.15 Granice (2) – dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2004 0.45 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TV 4 6.10 Joker 7.00 Przygody Jackie Chana - anim. 8.00 Sztukateria 8.30 KINOmaniaK 9.00 Modna moda - magazyn 9.30 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Niezakazane reklamy (9) - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Largo (18) - serial sens. niem-belg-amer-franc-kanad. 12.00 KINOmaniaK 12.30 W ostatniej chwili (2) - serial obycz. USA 13.30 Modna moda 14.00 «Gwiezdne wojny» - jak realizowano - film dok. 15.00 (na żywo) Siatkówka: PLS - mecz: AZS Folitechnika Warszawa - Pamapol Domex AZS Częstochowa 17.00 Nędznicy (2) - serial obycz. franc-wł-hiszp-niem-amer. 18.50 Tucker - konstruktor marzeń - dramat biogr. USA. 1988, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk.: Jeff Bridges, Joan Allen, Martin Landau, Frederic Forrest (110 min) 21.00 Wydarzenia 21.10 Ally McBeal (103) - serial kom, USA 22.10 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22.40 Wilder - film krym. USA, 2000, reż. Rodney Gibbons, wyk.: Pam Grier, Romano Orzari (90 min) 0.30 Wolny strzelec - dramat sens. USA 2.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 2.25 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 2.50 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 3.45 Modna moda - magazyn 4.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.25 Nerwy na wodzy - teleturniej interaktywny 6.20 Telesklep 8.20 Trzy serca - program rozrywkowy 8.50 Arabia (3) - film dok. 9.45 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny (25 min) 10.15 Kosmos 1999 (16/24) - serial SF amer.-bryt.-wł. 11.15 żarty na bok (24/36) - serial obycz. USA 12.10 W blasku księżyca - film obycz. kanad., 1988, reż. Jim Kaufman, wyk.: James Bradford, Peter Reckell, Elizabeth M. Mason, Amanda Strawn (90 min) 13.40 Savannah (18/34) - serial obycz. USA 14.35 Kochane kłopoty (20/22) - serial obycz. USA 15.30 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 16.35 Usterka - serial fab-dok. 17.05 El Diablo - western USA, 1990, reż. Peter Markle, wyk.: Louis Gossett Jr., Anthony Edwards, Sarah Trigger, Robert Beltran (120 min) 19.05 Akademia policyjna (4/26) - serial kom. USA 20.00 Coma - thriller USA, 1978, reż. Michael Crichton, wyk.: Genevieve Bujold, Michael Douglas, Richard Widmark, Rip Tom (130 min) 22.10 Tajemnice Smallviile (16/21) - serial SF amer-kanad. 23.05 Co za tydzień - magazyn 23.30 Mordercza obsesja - film sens. niem.-amer., 2000, reż. Uwe Boll, wyk.: Casper Van Dien, Michael Pare, Eric Roberts (85 min) 1.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Zbigniew Wodecki i jego goście; cz. 2 08:00 M jak miłość; odc. 207; serial TVP stereo 08:50 Słowo na niedzielę 08:55 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:20 Anatol; odc. 14 - Anatol i sznur pereł; serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 09:45 Książki z górnej półki; - Książka dla dzieci; magazyn 09:55 Współczesne inspiracje-Leszek Możdżer gra Chopina; (stereo) 10:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 621 - Ślub Kleczkowskiej; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 10:50 Złotopolscy; odc. 622 - Młoda para; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 11:15 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Festiwal Tansman 2004 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn (w tym o godz. 12.00 Anioł Pański ) 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; z kościoła św. Kazimierza w Radomiu 14:05 Śmierć Prezydenta; 1977 dramat historyczny prod. polskiej (137') 16:25 Summa zdarzeń według Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Pogranicze Krzysztofa Appelta 17:50 Animowany Świat Wyobraźni; Blok; film animowany Hieronima Neumanna 18:00 M jak miłość; odc. 208; serial TVP /stereo/ 18:45 DTV J. Fedorowicza 18:55 Zaproszenie; Tradycję trza pieścić jak babę... cz. I 19:15 Dobranocka; Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta; odc. 3 - Niezwykły powrót 19:30 Wiadomości 19:52 Sport 19:57 Pogoda 20:05 Ekstradycja 3; odc. 8; serial sensacyjny TVP; reż: Wojciech Wójcik 21:00 Zbigniew Wodecki i jego goście; cz. 2 21:50 Bezludna wyspa; Maciej Damięcki, Krzysztof Cugowski, Jacek Borkowski z dziećmi 22:40 Sportowa niedziela 22:55 VI Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa; - K jak kabaret 23:45 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń 00:05 M jak miłość; odc. 208; serial TVP stereo 00:50 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem; Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta; odc. 3 - Niezwykły powrót 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 02:00 Ekstradycja 3; odc. 8; serial sensacyjny TVP; reż: Wojciech Wójcik 02:55 Zaproszenie; Tradycję trza pieścić jak babę... cz. I 03:15 Sportowa niedziela 03:35 Śmierć Prezydenta; 1977 dramat historyczny prod. polskiej (137') 06:00 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 07:00 Prognoza pogody 07:05 Tarzan (Tarzan) serial przygodowy 26/75 Francja/Kanada 1991 wyst.: Wolf Larson, Lydie Denier, Sean Roberge 07:30 Telezakupy 09:35 Przygody Sandokana (Sandokan.The Tiger Roars Again) serial animowany dla dzieci 22/26 Włochy 2001 10:00 Nera, księżniczka Oceanii (The New Adventures of Ocean Girl) serial animowany dla dzieci 2/26 Australia 1999 10:30 Prognoza pogody 10:35 Rekordy w świecie zwierząt (The Most Extreme) serial przyrodniczy 11/11 W.Brytania 2001 11:35 Czynnik PSI (PSI Factor) serial science-fiction 58/66 Kanada 1996 wyst.: Dan Aykroyd, Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Soo Garay 12:30 Mecz SPR Lublin - MKS Zagłębie Lublin (kobiety) (Vive Handball - Liga Piłki Ręcznej Kobiet i Mężczyzn) retransmisja meczu Polska 2004 13:35 autoklub.pl program motoryzacyjny Polska 2004 14:05 Odnalezione szczęście (Miracle in the Woods) film familijny USA 1997 wyst.: Meredith Baxter, Della Reese, Patricia Heaton, Anna Chlumsky, Randdy Brooks 15:55 Żar tropików (Tropical Heat) serial kryminalny 16/22 Kanada 1991 wyst.: Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland, Eugene Clark 16:55 Prognoza pogody 17:05 Kapitan Jack (Capitain Jack) film przygodowy W.Brytania 1998 wyst.: Bob Hoskins, Sadie Frost, Gemma Jones, Anna Massey, Peter McDonald 18:50 Przygody Sandokana (Sandokan.The Tiger Roars Again) serial animowany dla dzieci 8/26 Włochy 2001 19:20 Nera, księżniczka Oceanii (The New Adventures of Ocean Girl) serial animowany dla dzieci 17/26 Australia 1999 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Trzy sprawy dla Laury C. (Tre casi per Laura C.) film sensacyjny 1/3 Włochy 2002 wyst.: Lucrezia Della Rovere, Daniele Griggio, Arnaldo Ninchi, Franco Trevisi, Paolo Buglioni 21:50 Czynnik PSI (PSI Factor) serial science-fiction 64/66 Kanada 1996 wyst.: Dan Aykroyd, Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Soo Garay 22:50 Prognoza pogody 23:00 Mamusia (Mommy) thriller USA 1995 wyst.: Patricia McCormack, Rachel Lemieux, Jason Miller, Brinke Stevens, Michael Cornelison 00:45 Wspaniały świat seksu (The Wonderful World of Sex) serial erotyczny W.Brytania 01:30 Zwierzęcy instynkt 2 (Animal Instincts 2) film erotyczny Kanada 1994 wyst.: Shannon Whirry, Elizabeth Sandifer, Jennifer Campbell, Eric Fleeks, Woody Brown 03:05 zakończenie programu